Orion (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Orion’s life was simple and happy. He grew up in a nice clan, and had a happy childhood. His parents loved him and he enjoyed his life. But soon came the biggest moment of a guardian’s life, the moment that they left to find their Charge. His Search took him all the way to the edge of the Starfalll Isles where he found an island radiating with magical energy and a strange feeling in his gut that told him his Charge was on the island. He tried to cross to the island, but a magical force field surrounded the waters around the island, and when he came near maren shouted and growled at him to go away. He circled the island for days, searching for a way through. He ignored the angry maren. Finally a tiny silver and purple fae flew to the edge of the force field. She glared at Orion and told him to leave. She told him to leave or else she’d kill him. Normally Orion would have laughed at such a threat from a small dragon, but the same powerful magic radiating from the island was coming off of her too. Instead he calmly explained that he couldn’t leave. His charge was on the island. He told her that because she was not a guardian that she could not possibly understand how important a Charge is. It took a good deal of explaining to finally convince the fae, Andromeda, to let Orion onto the island. She just wanted him to quickly grab his Charge and then leave forever. Orion would have been happy to agree, except his senses led him to where a blue pearlcatcher was curled up, sleeping. “That’s my Charge,” Orion told Andromeda. The fae frowned “Ara? You can’t take Ara.” “No, not the pearlcatcher,” Orion explained “Her pearl.” “You can’t take that either.” Andromeda said. Orion was left with a choice, to leave the clan forever without his Charge, or to join the clan and stay near his Charge. He chose the latter, much to the annoyance of Andromeda. Orion was then forced to become one of Circinus’s apprentices in order for him to be just as talented in magic as the rest of the Nihil dragons. When he survived his training, he was made the clan’s official hunter and it became his job to fish with the clan’s maren allies. In his free time he’d keep a close eye on the Pearl. He wanted to take it from Ara. He didn’t trust her with HIS Charge. When Ara started to notice Orion always hanging around her, she became paranoid. She was afraid he was after her pearl. Cassiopeia increased these fears, by whispering in her ear about how Orion would steal her pearl while she was sleeping. In order to quench Ara’s suspicions Orion began to spend time with her. He pretended he was only watching her because he wanted to meet her, but was too shy. Ara lapped his lies up, and she felt happy that someone actually wanted to spend time with her. Ara was the first to fall in love, and after awhile Orion found that he loved her too. But still the pearl. The pearl was always more important. Personality Orion is stubborn, kind and a little awkward. Relationships Ara: His mate Trivia * Demiromantic * Named after a constellation Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Guardian Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Guard